


Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Ace's Random One-Shot Collection [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, School Dances, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I just heard you sigh. You leaned in to my kiss, and closed those deep blue, need you eyes.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester and Castiel di Angelo go to a Catholic school in small-town Ontario. The school's chaplain has already threatened every openly gay kid at the school, telling them they are sinners, but Dean and Castiel don't care.</p><p>The school's Winter Semi-Formal is tomorrow, and the pair are contemplating the pros and cons of going as the couple they are. Finally, they crack. Mr. Palco can punish them if he wants, but they're going as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Doin' Somethin' Right

**Author's Note:**

> So, real talk. Apparently, the chaplain at my school sent out a video to every gay kid at my school he could find, telling them they aren't right. I wanna strangle him. And, well, I may or may not be venting that anger through this fic. My school, my damn chaplain, winter semi I didn't get to go to. Have fun.

It was cold, but Dean Winchester couldn't be bothered to care. Here he was, standing outside of the line of double doors leading into his school. His best friend/boyfriend, Castiel di Angelo, was standing next to him, hands shoved into his pockets. It may have been a semi-formal dance, but Castiel had dug out a nicely fitting black suit and a crooked blue tie. Dean thought it was too cute to adjust. Dean himself was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a silver waistcoat. His mother had forced him into a red tie.

Taking in a deep breath, the couple pulled open one of the doors, ducking in. They ducked through the next set of doors, checking to make sure they had their tickets. The tall silver and white walls of the school loomed over them, almost making Dean feel like they were crushing him.

They approached the student council ticket takers at the door of the cafeteria, where the dance was being held, and handed over their tickets to Chris, one of the two Prime Ministers of the student council.

Stepping into the cafeteria, the boys were surprised. The green and grey, expansive cafeteria was decorated with blue, white, and silver, almost making the pair forget they ate lunch there every day. 

The first thing Castiel did was bolt over to his brother, Michael. Michael di Angelo was one of the kindest people at the school, and always welcomed people seeking assistance. Castiel attached himself to his brother's side in a hug, attempting to calm his fraying nerves. Michael wrapped an arm around him before pushing him off and looking him in the eyes.

"Castiel, you can do this. You're the most Gryffindor person I have met." Michael told his brother softly. "Go, be yourself. Dance with Dean. Stick it to Mr. Palco."

Castiel nodded, feeling a bit braver. He waved to his brother and returned to Dean, offering him a hand. Luckily, a slow song had just started.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, a cheeky smirk gracing his face. 

Dean took his hand with a chuckle. "Of course, nerd." he teased, pulling Castiel in for a waltz. A few of the students dancing around them gave them strange looks, but they ignored them.

_A woman is a mystery a man just can't understand. Sometimes all it takes to please her is a touch of your hand, and other times you gotta take it slow, and hold her all night long. Heaven knows there's so many ways a man can go wrong._

_Must be doin' somethin; right, I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss, and closed those deep blue, need you eyes. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I must be doin' somethin' right._

Dean rested his chin on Castiel's shoulder, there only being a two inch height difference between the couple. Castiel smiled, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder as well. The pair kept perfect time, never stepping on each other's feet.

_Anywhere you wanna go, baby show me the way. I'm open to suggestions, mmmm, whatever you say. Tonight' s about giving you what you want, whatever it takes. Girl, I hope I'm on the right road, and judging by the smile on your face, I must be doin' somethin' right, I just heard you sigh. You leaned into my kiss, and closed those deep blue, need you eyes. Don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I must be doin' somethin' right._

A few other couples around them were dancing, but none were waltzing. They had slopier styles of slow dancing, which made the couple wince. Their parents had them in ballroom dancing lessons when they were young, so seeing people doing slow dances wrong bugged them.

_Ah baby, mmmm. I don't know what I did to earn a love like this, but baby I must be doin' somethin' right, must be doin' somethin' rght._

The song ended, and the couples on the floor broke apart for a faster song. Dean and Castiel went to lean on the wall, hands grasped together. They were smiling like idiots. Dean had a stupid, brilliant idea to implement during one of their dances, hoping Castiel wouldn't reject.

A half an hour went by with one other slow song, one the boys didn't know. Finally, a song they knew came on the speakers. The soft piano intro danced across their ears as they headed onto the dance floor.

_I see your momma and the candles and the tears and the roses, I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle. I feel my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher 'don't she look beautiful tonight?'_

_All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinkin', you know I wanna say them all just right. I lift your veil and angels start singin', such a heavenly sight._

Dean pulled his boyfriend close, doing a more complex five-step waltz. Castiel eagerly followed, loving the more complex dances they di in public. It was a show, and people watched. They had to do something fun.

_Lost in this moment with you, I am completely consumed, my feelings so absolute, there's no doubt. Sealing our love with a kiss, waiting my whole life for this, watching all my dreams come true. Lost in this moment with you._

_I smell the jasmine floatin' in the air like a love song, watch my words draw sweet tears from your eyes. We bow our heads while the preacher talks to Jesus 'please bless this brand new life'._

Castiel looked up at Dean, a beautiful smile gracing his face. He loved dancing with Dean. It made him feel accomplished and special. He also just loved Dean. Castiel was a firm believer in soulmates, and that's what he was certain he and Dean were. Soulmates. He hoped Dean felt the same way.

_Lost in this moment with you, I am completely consumed, my feelings so absolute, there's no doubt. Sealing our love with a kiss, waiting my whole life for this, watching all my dreams come true. Lost in this moment with you._

__Lost in this moment with you, I am completely consumed, my feelings so absolute, there's no doubt. Sealing our love with a kiss, waiting my whole life for this, watching all my dreams come true. Lost in this moment with you._ _

As the last utterance of the chorus was delivered, Dean tilted his head down to Castiel's, looking into his beautiful, entrapping blue eyes. With a ghost of a smile on his face, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Castiel's lips, hands moving from standard waltz position to around Castiel's waist. Castiel's arms looped themselves around Dean's neck and shoulders, one hand in his hair. The eyes of the people around them were wide in shock, some in disgust and fear. They paid them no mind, and got, well, lost in the moment. They only broke apart when an angry Mr. Palco approached them and cleared his throat. 

The couple broke apart with triumphant grins on their faces. Castiel figured Dean had an ulterior motive in doing that, but he was eager to join in the rule breaking. Mr. Palco had set a 'no kissing' rule for the dance, to keep it 'pure and Catholic'. Dean was never one for rules, and he was slowly turning his boyfriend into a rebel as well. 

The pair were ushered to the chapel to be punished for what they did. Dean and Castiel just snickered the entire time.


End file.
